


supercut // kotlc oneshots

by awittyfool



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awittyfool/pseuds/awittyfool
Summary: literally whatever i feel like writing about the keeper crew
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Stina Heks, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	supercut // kotlc oneshots

It had been _so long_ , and Tam really shouldn't have found it this hard. He shouldn't have been sitting on the sofa of the apartment they shared together, attempting to distract himself from the fact that _he missed him_. He could barely say his name without feeling the hurt, empty bits of his heart ache.

 _Keefe_.

Tam wondered if he was tortured the way he was, needing his friends to carry him home after one too many drinks (mostly spent trying to drown his longing), not wanting him to be alone. He remembered it had been fun for a time, now it was becoming an issue. 

He knew it was cruel, but he wished, no- _hoped_ that Keefe was tortured too.

Did his heart stop when someone mentioned his name? Like he was standing at a platform where the trains crossed. Keefe _had_ to be hurting.

Or was it just him?

He had heard he'd been spending some time with the blond girl he worked with. _Sophie_. Exactly his type. 

His miserable mind was running wild with the picture.

But he could have been just as tortured as him, dialing and redialing his number, but too scared to call. 

Or was it just him?

**Author's Note:**

> dfggfds okay this is short and shitty as fuck but hey i may write a part two (based on i miss you, i'm sorry by gracie abrams wHICH IS SO GOOD)


End file.
